paranormaalifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Aivot
thumb|250px|Ihmisen aivotAivot (lat. encephalon) ovat päässä sijaitseva keskushermostoa hallitseva elin, jonka päätehtävä on käsitellä aistien välityksellä saatua informaatiota siten, että eliön toimintakyky ympäristössään säilyy. Aivot koostuvat hermokudoksesta, jonka erikoistuneita soluja ovat neuronit ja gliasolut. Aivoja pidetään kehittyneen eliön merkkinä. Aivojen rakenne Aivoista voidaan erotella erilaisia yksiköitä: *Aivokammiot ovat tuottamansa aivo-selkäydinnesteen eli likvorin täyttämiä onteloita aivojen sisällä. Isoaivopuoliskojen sisällä sijaitsevat vasen ja oikea sivukammio ja ne ovat yhteydessä kolmanteen aivokammioon, joka sijaitsee väliaivojen alueella. Kolmas aivokammio on puolestaan yhteydessä aivonesteviemärin välityksellä ydinjatkeen sisällä sijaitsevaan neljänteen aivokammioon, joka jatkuu selkäytimen keskuskanavana. Kolmannesta aivokammiosta likvori kulkee myös kolmen pienen aukon kautta lukinkalvononteloon, josta se jatkaa kovan aivokalvon lehtien välissä oleviin suurin laskimoihin eli aivoveriviemäreihin araknoidaalivillusten kautta. *Aivosilta ja ydinjatke sijaitsevat aivojen ja selkäytimen välissä, yhdistäen ne toisiinsa. Ydinjatkeessa sijaitsee paljon autonomisen hermoston säätelyyn osallistuvia toimintoja, kuten esim. presso- ja kemoreseptorit, jotka mittaamalla verenpainetta ja -happipitoisuutta säätelevät sydämen lyontitiheyttä ja -voimakkutta sekä hengitysrytmiä. Aivosilta ja ydinjatke ovat myös osa aivoverkostoa. *Isoaivot, jotka peittävät lähes kokonaan muut osat. Sen pinta-alaa, jopa 0,2 neliömetriä, kasvattaa voimakas poimuttuneisuus ja pinnassa eli isoaivokuoressa, korteksissa, on harmaata ainetta, jonka on muodostanut neuronien soomaosat. Korteksista voidaan useimmissa kohdissa erottaa jopa kuusi päällekkäistä neuroni- ja hermosyykerrosta. Korteksin alla on valkeaa ainetta, joka on muodostunut neuronien aksoneista, joita verhoaa myeliinituppi. Aksonit yhdistävät aivojen eri osia toisiinsa ja basaaliganglioihin, harmaisiin tyvitumakkeisiin, jotka ovat valkean aineen sisällä. Basaaligangliot osallistuvat mm. liikkeiden säätelyyn. Isoaivokuoressa on edustettuna erilaisia toimintoja. Mitä suurempi ala, sen hienosäätöisempi toiminto. Isoaivot ovat jakautuneet kahteen aivopuoliskoon, joita yhdistää aivokurkiainen oikeaan ja vasempaan aivolohkoon. *Keskiaivot ovat väliaivojen alapuolinen osa aivoja. Keskiaivoissa kulkee runsaasti hermoratoja ja sen tumakkeet ovat vastuussa mm. vireystilan, unentuoton ja univaiheiden säätelystä sekä on osa vireystilaa säätelevästä aivoverkostosta *Pikkuaivot, jotka sijaitsevat takaraivossa, isoaivojen alla. Se on rakenteeltaan isoaivojen kaltainen, harmaan aineen alla valkeaa ainetta, jossa harmaita tumakkeita, vielä voimakkaammin poimuuntunut ja keskeltä miltei halki. Pikkuaivot ovat vastuussa nopeista, korjaamattomista liikkeistä, valmiiden liikemallien tuottamisesta ja lihasten synkronisaatiosta ja koordinoinnista liikkeiden aikana. *Väliaivot ovat isoaivojen sisällä, jonka tärkeimpiä yksiköitä ovat suuret tumakkeet talamus ja hypotalamus. Talamus toimii kaikkien muiden aistiratojen paitsi hajuradan väliasemana. Tiedon muokkaus alkaa jo talamuksessa ennen sen pääsemistä kyseiseen aivokuorialueeseen. Hypotalamus säätelee hypofyysiä, aivolisäkettä, jonka erittämät hormonit vaikuttavat kaikkialle ruumiiseen. Hypotalamus osallistuu myös vireystilan ja vuorokausirytmin säätelyyn mm. biologisen kellon suprakiasmaattisen tumakkeen avulla. Adenohypofyysi, aivolisäkkeen etulohko, erittää hypotalamuksen säätelemänä tropiineja. Tropiinien eritystä taas säätelevät hypotalamuksen statiinit, estäjät, ja liberiinit, vapauttajat jotka saapuvat hypofyysiin hypotalamuksesta erityisen verenkiertojärjestelmän kautta. Tropiinit stimuloivat muiden umpirauhasten toimintaa esim. tyreotropiini kilpirauhasta. Neurohypofyysi, aivolisäkkeen takalohko taas on vastuussa oksitosiinin ja vasopressiinin erityksestä. Adenohypofyysi on muodostunut kitaluun katon epiteelikudoksesta, ja on näin ollen periaatteessa puhdas rauhanen, kun taas neurohypofyysi on muodostunut väliaivojen pullistumasta ja on hermokudosta. Aivojen verenkierto Aivoihin tuovat verta neljä suurta valtimoa: oikea ja vasen nikamavaltimo sekä oikea ja vasen sisempi kaulavaltimo. Oikea ja vasen sisempi kaulavaltimo tuovat verta noin kahdelle kolmasosalle aivoista ja lopuille verta tuovat solisvaltimoiden ensimmäisestä haarasta lähtevät nikamavaltimot, jotka kulkevat kaulanikamien poikkihaarakkeiden aukkojen ja niska-aukon kautta aivoihin ja yhtyvät kallon sisällä kallonpohjanvaltimoksi. Näitä verisuonia pitkin aivoihin tulee noin yksi litra verta minuutissa. Neuronit ja sähkökemialliset pulssit Alin biologinen solurakenne aivoissa on sen noin 100 miljardia hermosolua, neuronia. Aivojen toiminta perustuu neuronien väliseen noin 15 000 kytkentään. Aivoissa on siis noin 1500 biljoonaa neuronien välistä kytkentää. Näissä kytkennöissä kulkevat hermoimpulssit (sähkökemiallinen ero), jotka muokkautuvat ja joita säännöstellään jokaista erikseen monimutkaisesti solun sisällä ja neuronien välisten kytkentöjen, synapsien rajapinnassa. Aivojen energiankulutus thumb|right|200px|PET-kuva aivoista, mistä näkyy aivojen aktiivisuustaso (punainen aktiivisempi) Aivojen neuronit vaativat paljon energiaa. Aivot ovat riippuvaisia jatkuvasta verenkierrosta, sillä aivot käyttävät energianlähteenään glukoosia, jota aivot eivät kykene varastoimaan itse. Siitä huolimatta, että aivot ovat vain kaksi prosenttia ruumiinpainosta, ne käyttävät 15 prosenttia sydämen pumppaustuotosta, 20 prosenttia hapen kokonaiskulutuksesta, ja 25 prosenttia elimistön glukoosista. Aivojen energiankulutus on 0,4 joulea minuutissa selviytyäkseen, kun taas esim. ristisanatehtäviä ratkoessa se voi nousta jopa 6 jouleen minuutissa.Calderone, Melissa A. (July 2006). Mental Workout: Do you use more energy when you're thinking really hard? Luettu 2007-06-03. Aivot ja filosofia Aivot ja tietoisuus Suurimmalla osalla tietoisuuden tapahtumista näyttäisi olevan vahva kytkös aivojen sähkökemiallisiin, fyysisiin tapahtumiin. Tietoisuuden ja aineen (aivojen) välinen suhde on länsimaisen filosofian historian eräs suuri kysymys, jota on pohtinut lukematon määrä ihmisiä, mutta silti edistyminen on ollut hidasta tieteellisen tutkimuksen saralla. Ihminen kykenee pohtimaan elämän tarkoitusta sekä on tietoinen omasta olemassaolostaan. Mielenfilosofia Tiedetään, että aivojen ja mielen suhde on läheinen, ja nykyajan aivotutkijoilla onkin aivojen ja mielen teorian yhdistäminen suurimpana haasteenaan. Aivot ovat kuitenkin niin monimutkainen järjestelmä, jossa kaikki vaikuttaa kaikkeen, että tarvitsemme vielä muutamia suuria läpimurtoja ennen kattavaa mielen ja aivojen yhdistettyä teoriaa. Aivotutkimus Ihmisen aivoja tutkitaan esimerkiksi neurologiassa ja neuropsykologiassa. Suurin osa aivotutkimuksesta on kuitenkin tehty eläinten aivoja tutkimalla. Eläinkokeilla voidaan saada aivojen toiminnasta monenlaisia tietoja. Aivot ovat hermokudosta, eikä niissä ole soluja, jotka aistisivat kipuja, mikä mahdollistaa ohuiden elektrodien sijoittamisen tutkittavan eläimen hermostoon ja tutkia tämän avulla impulssien etenemisestä esimerkiksi näköaistimuksesta aivoiin. Eläinkokeilla ei ole kuitenkaan mahdollista tutkia älyllisiä ja puheeseen liittyviä toimintoja, muistia, oppimista, tajuntaa tai ajattelua, koska eläinten aivot ovat todella heikosti kehittyneet verrattuna ihmiseen. Aivojen eri osien tehtävistä on saatu huomattavasti tietoa erilaisten aivovaurioitten yhteydessä. Aivovaurio jollakin tietyllä alueella pään sisässä on johtanut jonkinlaiseen toimintahäiriöön, mistä on ollut mahdollista päätellä mikä aivojen alue vaikuttaa mihinkin. Nykyaikana aivojen kuvaaminen on kehittynyt huomattavasti, minkä ansiosta pään sisusta voidaan tutkia kalloa avaamatta. Ruiskuttamalla varjoainetta aivojen valtimoon on saatu röntgenkuvien ja sittemmin tietokonetomografian avulla yksityiskohtaista tietoa muun muassa aivoissa olevista kasvaimista, vaurioista, verenpurkauksista ja aivovaltimon pullistumista. Tietokonetomografia perustuu siihen, että aivoista otetaan useita röntgenkuvia kerroksittain, jotka tietokoneen avulla yhdistetään, jolloin kuva on huomattavasti tavallista röntgenkuvaa tarkempi ja kolmiulotteinen. Kuvaa on mahdollista katsella eri suunnista. Vielä tarkempia kuvia on mahdollista saada magneettikuvauksen, jossa aivot altistetaan voimakkaalle magneettiaalloille ja aivojen eri osien vesipitoisuuden erot saavat näkymään ne tumman ja vaalean eri sävyinä, sekä positroniemissiotomografian eli PET-tutkimuksen, jolla pystytään näkemään aivojen eri alueiden aktiivisuus eri asioita ajatellessa, mikä perustuu aineenvaihdunnan vilkkauden vaihteluun eri oissa aivoja, avulla. Aivosähkökäyrä on ollut tutkimuksen apuna jo vuosikymmenten ajan. Aivosähkökäyrä eli EEG perustuu aivoissa esiintyviin sähköisiin jännitteisiin, jotka välittyvät mittariin pään ihon pintaan kiinnitettyjen elektrodien avulla. Magnetoenkefalografia eli MEG-mittaus, joka perustuu aivosolujen impulssien aiheuttamaan heikkoon magneettikenttään, mahdollistaa aivojen kuvaamisen jopa sekunnin tuhannesosan välein. Aivot ravintona Aivoja saatetaan käyttää myös ravintona, vaikkakaan tämä ei ole kovin yleistä. Esimerkiksi Yhdysvaltain eteläisissä osavaltioissa tunnetaan ruokalajina porsaan aivot paistinkastikkeessa. Toisinaan niitä saatetaan nauttia munakokkelin kera. Ruokalajeja, joissa on käytetty eläinten aivoja, tunnetaan myös Ranskassa, Meksikossa, Kamerunissa ja Indonesiassa. Aivojen syömiseen liittyy monenlaisia terveysriskejä. Pahimmillaan se voi kostautua prionisairauksina, joista tavallisin ihmisillä on Creutzfeldt–Jakobin tauti. Papua-Uudessa-Guineassa on tavattu kuru-nimistä sairautta fore-kansan edustajilla, jotka söivät vainajiensa aivoja. Populaarikulttuurissa esimerkiksi zombien on kerrottu syövän erityisesti aivoja ravinnokseen. Katso myös *Aivottomuus *Hallusinaatio *Tekoäly *Mielikuvitus *Neurologia *Psykologia *Psyyke *Psykosomaattinen *Psykofysiikka *Persoonallisuus *Tietoisuus *Uni Viitteet Kirjallisuutta * Churchland, Patricia Smith: Neurofilosofia. (Brain-wise: Studies in neurophilosophy, 2002.) Suomentanut Kimmo Pietiläinen. Helsinki: Terra Cognita, 2004. ISBN 952-5202-81-X. * Dennett, Daniel C.: Tietoisuuden selitys. (Alkuteos: Consciousness explained, 1991.) Suomentanut Tiina Kartano. Helsinki: Art House, 1999. ISBN 951-884-190-X. * Gazzaniga, Michael S.: Eettiset aivot. (The ethical brain, 2005.) Suomentanut Kimmo Pietiläinen. Helsinki: Terra Cognita, 2006. ISBN 952-5202-97-6. * Järvilehto, Timo: Missä sielu sijaitsee?: Psyykkisen toiminnan hermostollinen perusta. Prometheus-sarja. Oulu: Pohjoinen, 1987. ISBN 951-749-180-8. * LeDoux, Joseph: Synaptinen itse: Miten aivot tekevät minusta minut. (Synaptic self: How our brains become who we are, 2002). Suomentanut Kimmo Pietiläinen. Helsinki: Terra Cognita, 2003. ISBN 952-5202-57-7. * Schacter, Daniel L.: Muistin seitsemän syntiä: Miten aivot muistavat ja unohtavat. (The seven sins of memory: How the mind forgets and remembers, 2001.) Suomentanut Kimmo Pietiläinen. Helsinki: Terra Cognita, 2002. ISBN 952-5202-64-X. Aiheesta muualla * Ihmisaivojen rakenne ja toiminta * Aivoviikko 2008 Luokka:Biotieteet Luokka:Mieli